This invention concerns a solution to a problem encountered by many sports enthusiasts. The problem is injury to an athlete's body, including but not limited to the athlete's hips, coccyx, or buttocks, resulting from athletic activity such as volleyball, mountain biking, basketball, hockey, field hockey, ice skating, gymnastics or in-line roller skating. In performing these sports, athletes often fall backward or on their sides, many times causing serious injury and/or a cessation to the sport. The cause of the problem is a lack of adequate safety equipment available to the public. Existing protective padding tends to be restrictive, insufficient, or gives the illusion of obesity. Prior patents have addressed related problems, however, this invention presents a unique approach to solving each of these problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,886 describes a pair of thigh pads of the type used in the sport of football. The pads are not permanently affixed to any garment and are designed to protect the thigh. The pads contain a stiff board-like element. The present invention is distinguished by the affixed nature of its pads, the location of its pads, and the flexibility of the wearer due to the pliable nature of its pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,961 discloses a pair of shoulder pads and thigh pads of the type used in the sport of football. The pads are stiff and utilize inflatable sections. The shoulder pads are attached to the wearer using straps. The thigh pads are inserted into a pocket inside the wearer's pant leg over the thigh. The present invention is distinguished by the affixed nature of its pads to the garment, the location of its pads in relation to the garment and the wearer, and the flexibility of the wearer due to the pliable nature of its pads. Additionally, the present invention helps eliminate the illusion of obesity by locating its pads completely on the outside of the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,559 describes the use of a plurality of platelets attached in a web like pattern to a garment. The object of the invention is to protect the wearer from scratches. The instant invention is different because it protects the wearer from the impact and abrasion of a fall. In addition, the instant invention uses foam, gel, air or elastic pads to absorb impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,233 discloses a design for cycling pants. The patent relates to a reinforced liner which is not a safety feature. It is dissimilar to the Protective Athletic Pants disclosed herein because the present invention utilizes padding to protect its wearer from the impact and abrasion of a fall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,354 describes a device designed primarily to prevent abrasions. The device involves the general use of parallel strips of cushioning material, which yield in the direction of relative motion between the user's body and an abrading surface, to absorb friction related energy. It does not claim to protect against impact. In contrast, the present invention protects against impact and abrasion to fixed strategic locations throughout the lower torso and other body regions. Its protective pads are composed of foam, gel, air or elastic foam to absorb impact. In contrast to the 5,104,354 patent, the instant invention uses gel, air or a coated, hard, outer surface or abrasion resistant fabric to reduce friction by deflecting abrasive materials. The 5,104,354 patent claims to protect the wearer by absorbing friction related energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,408 describes the use of patches to reinforce conventional work pants. The primary object of that design is to increase the life of the pants and reduce abrasion. The 5,038,408 patent uses patches of leather and foam sewn to the pants to reduce abrasion. The present invention uses thicker gel, air or elastic foam pads to protect against impact and abrasion to fixed strategic locations on the wearer's lower torso. The coated, hard, outer surfaces of the pads deflect friction. The present invention protects against athletic falls, not prolonged abrasion, which is the object of the 5,038,408 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,473 describes an athletic garment that uses removable pads to protect against impact. The garment, however, fails to provide a means to prevent abrasion. In contrast to the 5,105,473 patent, the pads of the present invention are fixed in shape and location to maximize protection and mobility. The present invention provides protection against abrasion, while the loose fit of the 5,105,473 garment would tend to promote it. Moreover, the present invention helps eliminate the illusion of obesity by locating the pads completely on the outside of the garment.